Never Simple
by musicaltacos
Summary: Leo ran away from camp two years ago and when he did he found a group of misfits that might be the closest thing he has to a family. Leah is put in an exchange program after a fight. But maybe an imprint could help her mood. Can the group of misfits convince her that even a werewolf can have fun? I'll stop changing the plot now. LeoxLeah.
1. Chapter 1

**I might continuously change the summary and I'm sorry!**

**But for now, Full Summary: After Leah gets into a fight at school Sam decides it's time that Leah gets a change of scenery and he enters her into an exchange program. She's not impressed. But maybe an imprint can change that? Of course when that imprint is a runaway demigod happens to have made friends with more secrets then Zeus had lovers, things might get a bit complicated. Can a group of misfits show Leah that life can still be fun even if you're a werewolf?**

** I still need OC's so even just giving me a name would be good :) This is mostly Twilight and then my stuff and um please give it a chance! Thanks. You can read it now c:**

**Chapter 1**

**You talk funny.**

**Leah**

I hate this place already.  
It smells, the people are rude and pushy, it's busy, it's crowded and it's tiny.  
Fuck, I can't even find a reason to hate this place.  
It's bright and clean, the people are polite, and I still hate it.  
I don't understand why Sam felt the need to send me here. The fight wasn't my fault and she wasn't even hurt that bad. She should've just sucked it up and moved on. But no, Carla was _so _badly injured she wanted me to apologize for hitting her.  
And now I'm here.  
Canada if I wasn't clear. Winnipeg, Manitoba, to be more specific, Sam had gotten my mom's permission to put me into the exchange program and not a week after I had to pack my bags and move here.  
I didn't even know I was in the stupid program until I got a letter from Goode High saying that some Rose Emerald Darling would be my exchange partner and that we would both be on planes in a week.  
I would be staying with her family for the next 3 months and then we would decide weather to stay or go.  
That I found a bit appealing, not having to go back to the pack and see all Sam's thoughts about his love for Emily.  
I would miss my brother though.  
"Are you Leah Clearwater?" An overly-cheery voice calls out pulling me out of my thoughts.  
I look in the direction of the voice to see a beautiful woman walking towards me smiling. Wait, no, she isn't walking. I swear the lady _skips_ to meet me.  
After staring I remember my manners, "Yeah, so?" well, I kind of remember them.  
The lady doesn't seem bothered though, "I'm Marie Darling, you exchanged with my daughter so you'll be staying with me."  
The lady, Mrs. Darling, takes my bags and heads off in the direction of the parking garage.  
I'm still trying to get over her incredibly happy personality when she starts talking again, "oh, I'm not sure if it was mentioned in the exchange papers but there are a few others staying in the house at the moment as well. But don't worry they're all sweet." For a moment she pauses her mouth turning to the side like she's thinking before she adds, "Most of them are sweet most of the time. But don't worry I'm sure you'll fit into our small family just fine!"

The drive to her house consists of me turning up the music and trying to subtly tell her to shut up and her going on and on about the wonderful neighborhood. The house is empty when we get to it which, when I ask, she waves off as them 'starting nonsense'. I take the time to wander around.  
It was a nice place. The first floor all looked really professional. The living room had a black couch with matching armchairs facing a fireplace, there were pictures on the walls as well. The kitchen was clean and shiny with expensive appliances and marble counters with a island separating it from the dining room. I wondered momentarily if the whole house was this spotless, it seemed way to stressful to live in a place this, well, perfect. Nothing was out of place. At all.  
At least, nothing on the first floor. I tried the door to go to the basement but it was locked so I headed upstairs. Most doors were locked but the few that were open showed bathrooms and bedrooms. The bedrooms were the complete opposite of the immaculate first floor, they were all a mess with things spread around and splattered on the ceilings. There were more pictures in the hall so I stopped to look at them, the first one I saw was of, who I assumed to be, Rose the girl I exchanged with and her mother. I could see the resemblance, they were both gorgeous in a non-conventional way, they were pale with red hair and bright eyes. Rose has a mischievous smirk on in the picture, like she was planning something. I thought about one of the Pack imprinting on her and grinned, it would serve them right for sending me here. I couldn't imagine being so attached to someone you would do anything for them. It just seemed creepy. Not something I wanted.  
The other pictures had different people. The pictures were also a lot different than the ones downstairs. The ones on this floor were of people jumping or not looking at the camera, I stopped in front of one with a blonde girl who had multi coloured streaks in her hair and a Latino boy who looked a bit like an elf, they were smiling and the girl had her tongue out at the camera while the boy had a hand on her head it stopped me because I felt attached to him,  
but it didn't matter because it was probably just hormones or whatever, anyway the pictures down stairs were posed and proper but the ones up here were sprawled and fun.  
I wandered back downstairs in time to see a group of kids hop, skip and jump into the house. Literally.  
I could not spot one person walking normally.  
And still, the had a weird air of grace around them, even the one that tripped and fell flat on his face.  
For a second I thought they might be vampires, they had the looks, but the looks they had, as gorgeous as they were, ranged from Irish to African and they all had different coloured eyes.  
Most of the group went to the kitchen with scattered 'I'm home' or 'hi nice to meet you's one girl bumped into me and stopped when I pushed her back, "watch where you're going chick," I said, probably not the greatest friend making greeting but, oh well.  
"Sorry lass, I'm a klutz," the girl replied smiling and running a hand through her black hair.  
"You talk funny." I stated once again failing in the manners department. But I couldn't help it, what teenager calls someone a lass? Plus she has like an English accent, or Scottish or something.  
"I talk funny? Ye should hear yerself from my angle."  
"Hey, I'm Leah."  
"I'm Violet."

**THIS IS THE ONLY AN YOU NEED TO READ BUT YOU NEED TO READ IT!**

**REEEAAAADD IT OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING.**

**So this is a crossover obviously. But it doesn't have to much PJO mainly characters. My OC's are from a different story completely. They're from my story about the 'Elementals' but I haven't put it up anywhere because it isn't finished. :\  
Sorry not sorry.** o.o  
**I'll try to update my other two stories more but I think I'll focus on this, the Glagher one and finding a place to put up Elementals :3 Whatever has the most reviews always gets updated first but** I** just started this today so I'm sorry if all updates are slow.**


	2. What's your definition of interesting?

**Thank you elena everdeen for being my only story follower/reviewer/favoriter so far! And NeonEnigma too! :3**

**So here ya go.**

**Chapter 2 [or part 2 of chapter 1]**

**Your definition of interesting is interesting.**

**Leah**

The next part of the night was spent bonding, well trading insults, with Violet as she lazily introduced me to anyone who walked by. I called her on it when she bribed one of the younger kids to get her a bag of chips and she stated that 'if you're not going to be lazy with me you get not chips.'  
We were sitting on a couch sharing chips.  
Other people were wandering around as well  
"Is anyone _not_ here?" I asked at one point when I realized that the house was packed.  
She thinks for a moment taking a sip of a pepsi that I know she didn't get herself. "come to think of it Leo's sick. Jackson is 'busy' and the Phillips are all grounded."  
"Wait, all? How the hell do they 'all' get grounded? More importantly how the hell do more people fit in this place?" I asked but she scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Yes, all. They, um, did a thing. Which usually I would've been involved in but," she paused and waved her blue arm cast in the air, "broken limbs aren't the best for running from the cops. And for the other question obviously you haven't been to the basement. Or the back yard. It's usually busier than this, but we aren't exactly a quiet group." She smirked yet it wasn't rude more like 'we have fun and you're going to have to deal with it', "Where did you say you were from, Spoons or Plates or something?"  
I rolled my eyes, "Ha ha halarious. It's La Push, outside of Forks."  
"Oh?" Violet comments obviously having fun, "and what do people do for fun in The Shove?"  
"I usually just-," I don't get a chance to finish when the door is slammed open and a few more people enter.  
"It's all good you guys, Leo is here. The party may now officially start!" One of the boys who just entered yells. I look in his direction to see what he thinks is so great, the boy from the picture upstairs stands there with his hands in the air, seemingly waiting for applause which comes from only three people, I hear Violet say something and someone else reply but all I can see is 'Leo' it's like nothing else matters. He's a normal height unlike all the freakishly tall people I'm used to, probably 5'6, his hair is messy and he looks like he had way to much caffeine. Especially his eyes, he has wonderful eyes, crazy wonderful eyes.  
And he's walking this way.  
OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGO-  
I imprinted didn't I?  
Fuck.  
The beautifu-, I mean Leo's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.  
"Violet, did you bring someone home with you again? I thought there where rules saying that 'Violet and only Violet makes bad choices in friends therefore she should never be allowed to bring people into the house'?"  
"Shut it, Valdez! That was one time! One damn time!" Violet shoots back smack his shoulder, "besides I brought you back, did I not?"  
Leo rolls his eyes smiling, "I suppose I do make up for all the horrible decisions you've made in your life."  
"Oh golly, Valdez!" Violet's voice has an edge to it but anything is take away by the word golly.  
I laugh apparently alerting Leo and Violet that I'm still here.  
"Hey, I'm Leo Valdez but you can call me tonight. You are?"  
"Um, Leah…. Clearwater? And I think I might do that."  
"Aww, does Leo have a new crush? Vie did you bring home another stray?" I tear my eyes away from Leo long enough to see the girl who had been in the picture with him standing a few feet away from us grinning.  
"Firstly," Violet replies cutting off whatever I had opened my mouth to say, "why the bloody hell does everyone think I bring people back here? It was one bloody time!"  
"Yes I agree. One very bloody time." The girl with colourful hair replies smirking. I look quickly to see Leo rolling his eyes.  
"Ladies let's not fight in front of the guest." I smile when I hear his voice again.  
"She's not gonna be a guest for long. Better to rip off the band-aid and have her used to us instead of her thinking we're normal." The still unnamed girl retorts crossing her arms.  
"Excuse me, you idgits but I was still speaking!" Violet exclaims from beside me. Once the other two both turned their attention back to her she continued, "Secondly, I'm pretty sure if anyone has a crush, it's her for him."  
"No, no, no. Violet. Leo most defiantly has a crush on the new girl."  
"Maybe so. But did you see the ogling eyes she was making when he walked in?"  
I looked over at Leo who was watching the two argue like it was a daily thing. "Do we even get a say in this?" I asked while they continued their, whatever it was.  
"No, not usually. Don't mind them though. It's totally normal. It's why we're all best friends." He replied with a bright smile.  
Oh my god, that smile.  
Damn, werewolf imprinting.

**Leo**

*_I don't really like my flow, no. So tell me what you want to hear. Something that'll light those ears! Sick of all the insincere so I'm gonna give all my secrets away.*  
_Who the Hades uses a radio as an alarm? I groan rolling over just to fall off the side of the bed. Quickly, well as quickly as someone can at this ungodly hour, I slam my hand on the snooze button and pull the blanket onto the floor so I can sleep more.  
Sadly it seems someone does not want me to sleep.  
"Up, now. You wanted to stay here last night therefore you will be on time like the rest of us." I recognize the voice. I'm sad to say, well think, that it is the voice of one of my very best friends, Kat. When she realizes that I'm not planning on moving anytime soon she grabs my foot and drags me out of the soft cocoon I had made for myself.  
"Nooo, five more minutes." I complain as she opens the window and turns on the light, "Violet! Katie's being mean to me!"  
"Deal with it, Valdez. I didn't get sleep so neither do you!" Kat replies throwing clothes at my face.  
"Leo, I'm not going to help you if all you want is sleep. James played the damn bagpipes this morning! The bagpipes!" My other best friend, Violet, called from down the hall.  
"Will you all shut up, it's 7 a.m. It's not that early!" Another voice shouted.  
Why don't I know this voice? Wait, I do! I'm pretty sure it's Leah the exchange student telling us it isn't early.  
What time do they get up in the Knives or whatever.

After much complaint Kat and James round us all up, there were more people here that just know better than to intervene in an argument, and soon we're walking from the big house to school.  
I look up to see Violet talking to Leah. She's pretty.  
Leah, I mean, not Violet. Wait, no that's not what I meant! Violet's pretty too but it's just. And um. Well.  
I really hate thinking sometimes.  
"Well, if it isn't the island of misfit toys."  
Dammit, I was really hoping we wouldn't see him today. Even though we all go to the same school.  
I laugh along with Violet and a few others as Kat replies slowly like she's talking to a child, "Brian. I know you only have a few brain cells left but even you should realize that 'the island of misfit toys' is what we call ourselves."  
"Whatever," Brian retorts scoffing, "we just wanted to warn the new girl not to hang out with the wrong crowd." After looking at our group and spotting her he raised his eyebrows, "looks like it's to late for that though."  
"She'll probably end up like Sarah." One of the groupies snickered.  
"You want to say that again, you little shite?" Kat growls taking the steps needed to be in said groupies face. The anger floating off of Kat right now would have the bravest men on there knees, yet this 6 foot kid stands stock still at the same height as her.  
The groupie scoffs, "Sarah was just a stup-," Thankfully the kid is cut off by Brian shoving him to the ground. Huh, the idiot has a heart. Or maybe he's just smarter then that particular groupie. I look over to Violet who's somewhere between glaring and on the verge of tears so I take a few steps closer to her and put my arm around her. She leans against me and I look over her head to Leah who looks rightfully confused. I sigh and mouth 'sorry, it's a long story' and she nods which I hope means she understands.  
I hear Brian yelling at the kid and apologizing before scurrying off.  
"Well, hey." I start once they've left, "at least your first day is going to be interesting."  
"What exactly is your definition of interesting, Leo?" Leah replies giving me a look and causing laughter to come back to our group.

Y**AY! Second chapter is DONE! Tell me what you think? c:  
**

**Yes yes I know I stink at writing Leo . any tips?**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Like the Beatles?

**Like the Beatles?**

**Leah**

The first half of the day went by quickly and I was in all of Violet's morning classes with Leo in first period algebra as well as chem right after lunch. Kat was in a few of my classes too but I hadn't seen her since we got to the school that morning.  
After wandering to the cafeteria I started for the lunch line, it wasn't until I was almost at the counter when I realized that Violet wasn't beside me anymore. She was probably just sitting at the table already, she had told me that most of the people who stayed at the house last night would be at the same table. Which of course meant that Leo would be there. I wasn't sure what to think of him, on one hand I hated him for being my imprint but on the other, well, he was my imprint.  
"Boo."  
"Holy sh-," Luckily I slapped a hand on my mouth while spinning on my heel to face the person responsible for pulling me out my thoughts and scaring me. Leo.  
Of course, because who else could it be?  
"You aren't planning on buying lunch here are you?" The stupid, adorable, elfish boy asked with a goofy smile. For a moment I wondered if I had missed something,  
"actually I was. Why?"  
His eyes widened and he laughed, "they're serving mystery meatballs. That's it. Nothing else." I raised my eyebrows to ask for further explanation before he continued, "the kitchen is raided a lot they decided that they were going to serve one thing. Most people just brown bag it."  
I take a look over the counter to see a variety of coloured slop. Yup, most definitely 'brown bagging' it from now on.  
The look on my face must have given away my answer because Leo grabbed my hand laughing and started to pull me through the crowd, "come on usually everyone has extra food."  
I almost missed his words because I was far too aware of my hand in his.  
Far, far too aware.

"Carey, Rachel, Sarah, Miles, Nathan, Randall, Erica, Samantha, Jules, George, John, Paul, Lennon and Sandy. Leah." Kat said naming those at the table by way of introduction.  
"Wait, George, Paul and Lennon?" I asked looking at the three tall blondes across from me, "like the Beatles?"

After successfully pissing off The Beatles namesakes, I noticed that Violet wasn't at the table.  
"Where's the Scottish chick?" I asked looking around. Honestly I had grown kind of attached to the black-haired girl.  
"I'm going to assume you mean Violet, she's being yelled at for vandalising an apartment building." Randall, I think it's Randall, informed me before the rest of the table scoff in unison. How does that even happen?  
"No," Miles corrects him, "she's being spoken to about possibly assisting the escape of a vandal."  
"Right, so she waited for someone to spray paint the side of a building and drove the getaway car?" Jules put in, "Doesn't sound like our girl to me."  
"Are you kidding?" Leo rolled his eyes bringing the attention to him, "None of that sounds like Vie." He paused, "She wouldn't get caught. Cole's probably just mad she's hanging out with us."  
Murmurs continued to circulate the table until someone with a very Scottish accent commented, "Loser's right."  
Violet took a seat beside me before continuing, "Cole gets bloody annoying sometimes."  
"Am I missing something?" I asked hoping for an explanation before I could get any more lost.  
Violet turns to me to answer, she looks completely different then she had yesterday except for the pink diamond drawn by the corner of her right eye, even her black hair was now a fiery red. "Cole is a stupid, irritating, nosy, pomp-,"  
"To the point Violet."  
She rolls her eyes, "fine, he's kind of responsible for me but I hate him. That's it."  
"Right." My voice dripping with sarcasm in the one word, but for now I drop it.

*~~Linebreak time skippy thinger yay!~~*

"I cannot believe he let you out of that test." I said shaking my head at Violet who was sitting on the wooden table beside me.  
"I'm Scottish. I never had any reason to learn Canadian History." Violet replied continuing to face the sky.  
"Yeah and I'm from the states. Why the hell did I have to take it?" I groaned leaning back against the tree behind me. We were still waiting for Leo, Kat, John, Lennon, Randy and Erica who had all had to stay behind to 'talk' to Mr. Salami, the history teacher.  
"Maybe it's because you called him an overweight ninny?"  
I rolled my eyes before mumbling, "I'm pretty sure I didn't use the word ninny." The sounds of chatter drifted over to us signalling that the others had been excused. "So, what are your plans now?" I asked loud enough for the nearing group to hear the question.  
"Um," Randy started as he looked around, "it's Tuesday. Nothing spectacular happens on Tuesday."  
At first I thought he was joking but as I watched the five of them shuffle around while Violet stood up to stretch, "you're serious?" I asked raising an eyebrow and continuing once I received nods, "what do you do then?"  
Violet was the first to answer as she shrugged listing off their activities on her fingers, "school, diner, wander around like aimless hoodlums."  
"We have no priorities. Occasionally something important comes up and we focus on that instead but…" Erica shrugged as she trailed off.  
"Seriously?" I asked again looking for a better answer.  
"We could rob a ban-,"  
"Len, shut up." Violet stated calmly interrupting Lennon, even though her accent took over her words more then usual.  
"Rob a bank?" I asked raising an eyebrow at the assortment of misfits in front of me. I know that the pack back home would probably look strange to people who didn't know us but these guys? I had to turn slightly to see all seven of them and they didn't look like a group you would even see together, "You expected me to actually think you guys would do something like that?"  
"See?" Leo said shaking his head and holding his hands out as if trying to prove a point, "I told you no one would believe us."  
Lennon sighed shaking her head, "I'm just saying we haven't done anything fun in a while." At this Erica quirked an eyebrow before speaking up, "Oh, so now vanda-,"  
"Aye!" Randy spoke up, "We have a guest, so may I suggest we pretend to be normal for like thirty seconds, please?"  
I couldn't help scoffing. Right, a group of misfits who liked talking about crime weren't normal, yet they didn't even know I was a werewolf.  
"Something you want to add then?" Kat asked turning the conversation back to me.  
Shaking my head I stood up and started walking away, "Nope."

These people were strange.

**Rahh! I know I'm totally off the plot. I might even change the plot at this point, but please keep with me! Review ideas? **


	4. Loch Ness Monsters and Best friends

**Best Friends and Loch Ness Monsters. Same thing.**

**Jason POV**

I sighed quietly as I leaned back against the trunk of the tree looking up at the sky. Piper and I had been sitting here chatting quietly for a while before we were interrupted.  
"I found him!"  
I bolted up from my seat as soon as I heard her, Piper standing up after and gripping my hand. I watched Rachel as she spotted us and ran over before she repeated herself, "I found him!"  
"Leo? You're sure?" I asked. It had been two years since he left camp. No one had noticed him leaving, Hades no one had even noticed he was missing until a few days after.  
The redhead nodded frantically, "yes. Well, no. maybe." By now she looked a bit uncertain but she shook her head and continued, "I already told Chiron he said to get you guys up top the Big House."

The Big House was quiet when we entered. Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Chiron were waiting in the room and Frank, Hazel and Reyna were in an Iris message at Camp Jupiter.  
"Rachel had a vision," Chiron started when we all turned to him, "she saw someone who looked like Leo wandering in a forest."  
"That's it?" I asked running a hand through my hair, "it's been two years and all we have is that someone who looked like him is somewhere out there?!" I knew I probably sounded rude but my best friend was somewhere out there and we couldn't find him.  
"Jason, I'm sorry I know you're worried about your friend, we all are, but everyone is doing what the can." Chiron told me putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"Well, no quite." Annabeth started quietly, continuing when Chiron nodded, "wasn't there a group of satyrs reporting an unknown monster? Not even the Gods knew what it was and then it just vanished." She sighed when she only got confused looks, "If no one can track Leo maybe it's because there's something we don't know about hiding him."  
Chiron nodded understanding, "they did report it again recently. Apparently they saw someone fighting the monster but who ever it was disappeared before they could get a good look."  
"Then we can go look, right?" I asked standing up.  
When Chiron gave another nod the other stood up as well.  
"Frank, Hazel, I would like you to stay at Camp Jupiter," Chiron said, they nodded in response as he continued, "And Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth, you would all like to look for him?"  
We nodded together,  
"Actually Chiron," Nico started as he stood, "I think I'll go with them. Apparently there's a lot of commotion with spirits over there."  
"I'll be joining them as well," Thalia said startling the group, "Artemis thinks there might be a few potential Hunters' there."  
"It's settled then." Chiron stated, "You can all fly out tomorrow. You'll be going to a small town outside of Winnipeg, Manitoba. I have a friend there who you can stay with." I could tell we were being dismissed but Chiron looked at us with concern before adding, "Please be careful. This is a large group of demigods to be in one place outside of camp and we can't be sure that this thing will protect you."

We were going to find my best friend. Finally.

**I was going to end it here but...**

**Leo POV**

"You little shit!" Kat exclaimed running out of the bathroom, "Leo, I'm going to murder you!"  
"Wait, I swear I didn't do it!" I cried out holding my hands up in a gesture of innocence, "by the way, what didn't I do?"  
"You killed my baby!" She practically growled glaring at me.  
Shit. Right. Forgot about that. I gulped quickly hurrying to explain before she could get any closer, "it was for a project. It was really important! Come on, I'm your best friend, please don't kill me."  
I watched my aforementioned best friend's eyes flash quickly before she sighed and stepped back. "I always have, Vie." She noted shrugging, but the threat in her voice was gone so I grinned and replied, "Nah, I'm way cooler then her. You'd miss me."  
"Lad, I love you. But everyone knows I'm much cooler then you." Violet stated entering the room.  
"It's Friday night." Randall noted before going on, "What are we doing? This is boring."  
"Well it's not like we can do much with the Exchange running around." Lennon said rolling her eyes, "she's not even human."  
"Well, what is she then?" John asked leaning forward curiously. He had been missing a lot of conversations lately, which is the only way he could have missed that this has been the topic of debate for over a week now.  
"We don't know, John. That's it. I mean, Leo knows she isn't a demigod or a monster but Cole told Violet that her energy wasn't normal." Lennon explained to the confused boy.  
"Could she be working with Enriq-," Erica started before she was quickly cut off by Kat,  
"no," Kat stated firmly leaving no room for argument.  
"Why not?" Violet asked tilting her head to the side, the genuine curiosity in her voice causing Kat to sigh and shake her head.  
"Why not, what?" The topic of conversation asked, cutting off any argument that might've been voiced.  
I turned to see Leah leaning against the door frame, I grinned when her eyes met mine immediately, she was wearing a loose t-shirt and skinny jeans. I was honestly surprised that the ladies of the household hadn't forced her shopping, the style from La Push was so different here. But she still looked really good in no matter what she wore.  
I was pulled out of my thoughts by Violet speaking.  
"I was asking why no one would take me up on my bet." Violet replied, probably rolling her eyes, without missing a beat.  
"What bet?" Leah asked seemingly interested in Violet's fictional gambling habits.  
I turned my head to look at my two best friends sitting on the couch.  
Violet shrugged before replying, "I was betting twenty that I could give an accurate description of Nessie's father."  
"Bull." Leah said shaking her head before pausing, "who's Nessie?"  
I barely stifled a laugh as Violet replied, "The monster of Loch Ness."  
Seriously? I had to admit, every day I was even more impressed with this girl's lying.  
"And how would we know when the bet is up?" Leah asked as if she was actually thinking about the bet.  
"If we ever find the Loch Ness monster, we'll ask about his or her father." Violet answered, grinning now at the thought of actually getting someone to take her up on the bet she had somehow come up with. "Come on, please, lass? I'll write down the description and put it in a locked box that you can keep. It would be fun!"

Then Leah nodded.  
She was actually going to participate in the bet.  
At that point everyone, including the two of them, started laughing. But true to her word Violet wrote the answer down on a piece of paper and stuck it in a tiny locked box which Leah took.


	5. What bright side?

**Right, so really long off-topic chapter. Seriously. Waaaay off topic. I'm having a strange amount of fun writing this though.**

**Chapter 5**

**Leah**

.God. Why the hell did I actually listen to them?  
Seriously, any sane person would've just walked away. But no, I was bored so I agreed to this.  
Why the hell did I agree to this?  
Did I even agree to this?  
Technically I didn't say I would do it, I could just walk out right now.  
Nope, can't do it.  
I let out the breath that I had forgotten I was holding. You can do this, Leah. Yup. Just walk in there like you steal things more valuable than everything you've ever owned all the time. On second thought. Don't walk in there like a thief.  
"You're over thinking it." Leo noted before turning his head and kissing my cheek.  
"Really? I hadn't noticed." I muttered sarcastically, turning my head away to hide my blush. The good thing about agreeing to this was that Leo had volunteered to be my partner.  
Oh god, how did I get myself into this situation.  
Oh, right.  
_ ~Flashback~  
"Please, Mrs. M, I need your help. Your team, no one even knows what they look like, no one knows how old they are! They could slip in and slip out." I heard the man when I walked pass the meeting room.  
The only reason I knew what it the room's name was a sign on the door. It looked professional and the begging tone in the man's voice made me pause.  
"Mister Grayson, I realize that this is important but one of my members is out of town and many of my members are trying very hard to keep their work a secret." A regal female voice answered, I guessed that she was 'Mrs. M', the woman continued with a sigh, "I'm sorry, but you will need to find someone else. Your target just isn't priority for us."  
For a moment it sounded like she was dismissing him, but the man quickly and frantically continued, "wait, wait. I swear it is! This man, he stole from so many. He offers people jobs if they can give him a painting or art piece that he could sell for over a million dollars and he promises that he'll give you at least fifty percent but then he skips town! Please, this is the only time that we know where he is."  
I quickly continued down the hallway when I heard a door behind me open. I turned left at the end of the hallway, my thoughts about the conversation clouding my mind. Who were those people? Why were they here? Why the hell were they talking about a man cheating people out of millions?  
And what the hell was that lady's team?  
"Curiosity killed the wolf, ya know." A very familiar, Scottish voice stated from behind me.  
"Isn't it curiosity killed the cat?" I asked turning to face Violet.  
Today she had a very, well, cool style. I had learned over the last couple weeks not to expect to see the same style two days in a row though so it surprised me because it was the same style she had worn the day before. She had a pair of ripped teal jeans, a black belt with a dragon buckle, a plain red t-shirt, a teal and red patterned infinity scarf and tall black buckled boots. Her hair, I had learned that it's natural colour was auburn but no one told me why it randomly made drastic changes, was loose and waved down her back. The only things that stayed the same were her ring, with an intricate design on it, and the tiny design by her eye, today it was a red heart.  
She shrugged her shoulder and tilted her head slightly to the side, "hear anything interesting?"  
I considered lying to her for a moment but the thought was gone before it had really taken it's place. I nodded, "who's Mrs. M, and why does some Grayson guy want her 'team' to do something about someone ripping people off by millions?"  
My new friend raised her eyebrows before answering, well not answering any of my questions but, "You heard all that?" The look of surprise was quickly replaced with a look between joy and anticipation, "Mrs. M is accepting clients?"  
"Wha-," My question didn't even fully leave my mouth before Violet rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist pulling me down the hallway.  
Before I knew where we were going I was being pushed onto a couch in the basement.  
"What's she doing here?" A short boy with glasses too big for his head asked as he walked by. I rolled my eyes as he took a few steps back and looked at me again, "Also, who is she?"  
Well, my friend. On that point we're even. I hadn't seen this kid at all.  
"Simon, if you took a moment to leave your cave, now and then, you would know that this is Leah." Violet informed the nerdy looking boy.  
"And why is she here?" Lennon asked. I turned in my seat to see her leaning against a wall with her arms crossed.  
"Because we're missing a runner," Violet stated before walking into a room off to the side, she returned shortly after flipping a ring and being followed by two identical Asian girls. "Jay, go get the others. Kay, make sure that Jay doesn't stray."  
The girls nodded and ran off.  
"So, do I get to know what's going on now or what?" I asked looking around the room. There were a few people going through the room to get from one door to another but Violet, Lennon and Simon had all moved to the other chairs.  
Before any of them could open their mouths to answer, however, the regal sounding woman from earlier beat them to it, "Yes, Miss Clearwater. I do believe you will be getting an explanation. But not quite yet, I'm afraid we have business that we must attend to first."  
I turned to see a tall, beautiful, woman walking down the stairs. Her voice fit her appearance perfectly, she was tall with dark brown hair in an intricate pattern on her head, her bright blue eyes sparkled from beneath small square-rimmed glasses and she gave me a sympathetic smile before continuing,  
"I thought that it might be time for you all to take a break for a while to focus on schooling. Well, that and the Enrique problem. But we have a rather persistent client who seems to think he needs our help with a small job." She had turned her attention to the others, Jay and Kay had returned with Randall, Leo, Erica, John and Kat.  
"What kind of job?"John asked happily.  
"Nothing dangerous, dear, you probably won't be singing tonight," The woman gave John an apologetic smile and I felt my eyebrows knit together in confusion but she continued with out missing a beat, "Just an ordinary art show robbery."  
Did she seriously just use 'ordinary' and 'robbery' in the same sentence?  
I must have made a noise because the room turned to me while I was recovering from shock.  
"What's the Exchange supposed to do?" Lennon asked raising her eyebrow and leaning back.  
I glared back at her without an answer.  
"Runner," Violet stated, as if it was the simplest thing, "like I said earlier. Red is out, so we need her."  
"She doesn't have a partner." Lennon argued shaking her head. I was really beginning to dislike this girl.  
"I'll be her partner." Leo volunteered from beside me. "I've seen her in gym, she's fast."  
I felt a blush cover my cheeks as soon as he said it.  
"Wonderful." 'Mrs. M' announced with a clap, "Leah and Leo can go into the show as a couple, you two will be the decoy, if anything goes wrong I suggest running but that's just my opinion." Not noticing my shock, she continued, "Violet and Randall, you two go in together as well, you'll be getting the money, paintings, and etcetera from the vault. Jay and Kay, I want one of you outside with Kat and the other inside with Violet and Randall. Erica, John, you two will wait in the van and make sure everyone gets home safely. Lennon run communications and computers with Simon. Don't be messy but be quick. Someone has a test on Monday, correct? Good luck. Now shoo."  
Was she wishing us good luck on the art heist or the test?  
Oh my god I just agreed to be a decoy for a crime.  
Sam is going to kill me when I get back to the Forks.  
"Come on, Clearwater, Kat has to make us look a slight bit different so we can get in." Violet told me grabbing my wrist and pulling me with her._

_In under an hour I looked completely different. Kat had done my makeup and given me a light brown wig that fell in curls to the middle of my back. My loose shirt and jeans were replaced with an off the shoulder black dress that went to my knees, I also had drop earrings and an earpiece that would connect me to the others.  
"Wow," I heard when I stepped out of the room. I twirled and cam face to face with Leo. He was closer than I thought.  
Quickly realizing he had been the one to comment I blushed and ducked my head hoping my makeup would hide the blush that crept onto my skin, "you like it?"  
"Well, I have to. You're my fake-date, remember?"  
"What?" I asked looking up. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as the serious look on his face melted into his usual elfish grin,  
"Kidding, Leah. You look great." _

_~End of Flashback-probably-too-long-to-actually-be-a-flash -back-more-like-a-chapter-sorry-seriously-though-i t's-done-now~_

Laughter from the earpiece pulled me out of my thoughts. I shot Leo a look, he shook his head a grin on his face,  
"It's nothing, Violet just lost her sanity." The answer came from Randall, even through a wire I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing.  
Still looking at Leo I saw him shake his head, grin growing "can't lose something you never had."  
"Wow, thanks Leo. You say the sweetest things." The Scottish girl in question noted calming from her laughter.

The next half hour passed in quiet chatter and making fun of paintings as, I assumed, Randall and Violet did whatever needed to be done in order to steal the contents of the safe.  
"So, remember how we mentioned you would be a runner?" Lennon asked finally speaking up through the earpiece.  
"Yeah?"  
"I suggest using the back doors. Jay is waiting for you." Lennon instructed,  
I shook my head, "for what?"  
"Oh. Run. If you would like incentive, the three security guards looking around right now? They'll be chasing you."_  
_I looked to Leo who shrugged, before looping his arm around my shoulders and heading towards the doors. We made it halfway before the guards simultaneously turned and started towards us.  
"Hey, look on the bright side," Leo said grinning,  
I gave him an incredulous look, "what bright side?"  
"After this you can say you've run from the cops!"  
"How is that the bright side?!"

**Okay, I promise the next chapter will have a long explanation. This was way too long but hey it's up! Review? Thank you for reading and to the five people who reviewed it means a lot to me!**


	6. So you're basically good at violence?

**I'm really sorry I just re-read the first few chapters and damn, this isn't going as planned so I'm kind of winging it. So sorry for the whole no continuity thing.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**So, you're basically good at violence?**

**Leo**

"Well?" Leah asked, breaking the silence, oh and also confusing everyone else.  
Kat quirked an eyebrow before responding, "well, what?"  
"You said you'd explain what the hell is going on."  
"Oh, no, I take no responsibility here, Mrs. M said that. Someone else do it." Kat stated getting up and leaving the room.  
"I should probably go see The Doc." Randy adds following in the goth's footsteps.  
"Um," Erica starts raising her hand, "I have to go make sure Elli is doing better."  
I hold back a laugh as she quickly leaves pulling John after and repeatedly stopping to pick up what the bumbling duo knock over. Once they make their way from the room I turn to see Violet already raising an eyebrow at Lennon who holds her hands up, "Hell, no. Don't look at me."  
I start to get up to follow the blonde out but Violet grabs my wrist before I'm even off the couch, "leave and I will stab you in the neck."  
I sigh before settling back down, "You know, most families share like recipes or hobbies or heirlooms. Not threats." I inform my Scottish friend shaking my head.  
She quirks an eyebrow at me, "Identity fraud is a hobby,"  
"Not for normal people!"  
"Since when does anyone in this household qualify as normal?"  
I open my mouth to reply but Leah quickly interrupts our non-argument/argument, "Um, you guys? Explaining?"

"Right!" I exclaimed before hurrying on to explain or at least attempt to anyways. "So, most of the people here are recruited by Mrs. M who finds kids with, um, 'special talents.' Like, for instance, Violet here, Mrs. M found her in Scotland summoning objects from thin air."  
"Off topic, Valdez," My witchy friend notes before adding, "besides which, I can only summon objects that I've had in my possession and even then it takes too much energy most of the time."  
"It's not my fault if I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to be explaining here." I shoot back before looking towards Leah again, who may look slightly more confused from when I started but that has nothing to do with my explanation because my explaining skills rock. "Right so, Mrs. M recruits kiddies with special talents, trains them, protects them and then lets them do whatever they please once they turn sixteen. The particular group we accidentally brought you into consists of James, Jay, Kay, John, Lennon, Erica, Randy, myself, Kat, Vie, Simon, Cole and Rosie. Everyone in that group has been training since they were, like, ten or something, me excluded, and we all chose to stay with Mrs. M and go on assignments to recover stolen items and make sure Enrique and his groupies stay far, far away cause he kind of might want us all dead."  
Violet giggles softly at my word choice for Enrique's posse, but seriously what are you supposed to call a bunch of talented idiots who follow around a bigger idiot?  
"Any questions?" I ask keeping my attention on the girl in front of me.  
Leah blinks a few times as if coming back to reality before she speaks, "Just a few, like for instance, how the hell does making things appear out of no where count as a 'special talent'?"  
"I'm going to pretend that was rethorical, because I don't know."  
"okay, second question, what do you mean by training?"  
I look to Violet who nods and answers again, "most of the time it's like practicing what we can do, like going from summoning objects to changing their size, but we also practice self-defence and other fighting stuff. You'd have to ask someone else about it though, fighting is something I usually avoid."  
"Oh kay," Leah says drawing out the vowels, "How did you all end up here?"  
I take it as my turn to answer when Violet coughs and looks away, "most of us were from orphanages, foster systems or  
"Next then, I thought you hated Cole why is he on your team thingy then?"  
"I don't hate him exactly; I just dislike him for reasons." Violet states even as a blush rushed over her cheeks.  
Leah nods like she understands, is it a girl thing or something? "Rosie is the exchange student?" it doesn't sound much like a question but I nod anyway, "Who's Enrique?"  
"An ass." I mutter at the same time Violet answers,  
"Demon."  
Leah raises an eyebrow but doesn't question our reply instead rolling her eyes and sighing, "Wonderful, I'm finally out of La Push and now I'm surrounded by a group of magic criminals who have a demon trying to kill them. I miss anything?"  
I look to Violet and together we look back to Leah, "Nope. Sounds like you got it."

**Leah**

Eventually Leo headed to his job at some garage in town and Violet to hers at a diner.  
I grew up with the legends of the wolves back home, I had even gotten used to the idea of vampires since I could aim my anger at them, but I wasn't angry now because somehow in the last few weeks, being around Leo and Violet hell even Lennon and Kat, I relaxed and moved into some pattern.  
I groaned out leaning back against the wall as I slide to the ground and threw my hands over my face.  
And now I find out that even my new friends, even my imprint, weren't human.  
Actually they might be, but they sure as hell weren't normal.  
I growled under my breath as I thought about it, I still haven't told Leo about me being a shape shifter. Not being in La Push I wasn't even sure it's something he has to know, of course if I don't tell him then how am I supposed to explain being hopelessly in love with a guy who flirts with every girl he passes.  
"Take it that well, huh?"  
I look up to find the voice that interrupted my pity party.  
"Yes, Kat. I am totally okay with everyone I know here being a demon-slaying-wizard-criminal."  
Kat smirks unaffected when my voice comes out harsher then I meant it too.  
"If it makes you feel better, when I found out I went and beat up a few people."  
Laughing probably wasn't a great idea. But that's how I responded.  
"No way," I said once my laughter died down, looking at the blonde in front of me. The colours I had noticed when we first met were gone leaving her hair a light blonde, her face was bare of its usual dark make up. To be honest she looked really, for lack of a better word, innocent. She seemed shorter than usual, probably since she wasn't wearing heeled boots, her hair was in curls down her back, her face wasn't at all threatening with a half smile and her eyes changing colour, the clothes didn't really help, a light blue t-shirt and grey sweatpants.  
She rolled her eyes, "what you don't believe me?"  
In place of having to speak again I raised an eyebrow. Giving a laugh she motioned for me to follow her.  
She lead me to what looked like a gym or a training room in the basement. Complete with treadmills, gymnastic bars, weight equipment, a wall of mirrors, ballet bars, oh and some swords and battle axes.  
"You know, if you're planning on murdering me, I'm pretty sure someone might notice." I noted watching her pick up a bow and arrow.  
She raised an eyebrow not saying a word as she aimed in my direction and tilted her head to the side.  
Obviously I've gone insane because I didn't even flinch as the arrow flew straight, pinning the collar of my shirt to the wall.  
At this point Kat lowered the bow, "if I wanted you dead you'd be six feet under."  
She pulled the arrow out of the wall and put it back with the others.  
"Fantastic. I'll keep that in mind." I muttered following her to the other side of the room where she sat down.  
I sat beside her as she sorted through a box of knives.  
"So, what's yours?" I asked after a moment, when she quirked her head at me I rolled my eyes and added, "Super power, magical gift, whatever?"  
"Meh, depends who you ask." When she doesn't continue I roll my eyes and gesture for an explanation which she provides with a dramatic sigh, "I can change people's physical appearances, temporarily. Like Violet's hair when I get stressed I sometime's, accidently, change it's colour."  
"That does explain a lot." I mutter, recieving a half-laugh thing and an eye roll from the girl next to me.  
"The clothes by the way is still all her. You have no idea, the measures she takes to get us to go to conventions and shit with her so that she can dress up in costumes. Then again lots of us are like that, costumes are cool, being someone else for a while is just," she shrugs in way of explanation. I can't help but nod as a smile creeps onto my face, being someone else, that's what I've been doing here, pretending to be normal around people who have more powers then a clan of vampires.  
"What's that got to do with beating people up?" I ask remembering our earlier conversation.  
"Oh, right." Kat mutters before giving a small cough, "I guess I also master any fighting style or technique rather quickly."  
I turn to look at her and bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing as I speak, "So, what you're saying is that you fix people's make up before killing them."  
I can't help but laugh as she mutters for me to shut up. Of course she muttered a few less ladylike words as well, but she joins my laughter after a while.

**Bleeeh. I'm not happy with this chapter. Share your thoughts? Thank you my lovely reviewers! And I'll probably be using your ideas soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Short chapter sorry! I'll try to update within a few days! Thanks for the reviews and ideas! :3**

Turkyed out.

**Nico**

"Well, how long is it going to take? We have to find someone!" Jason practically shouted at the mechanic. Surprisingly the girl had yet to flinch, hell she had yet to give the slightest indication that she found his tone anything but irritating, at Jason's loud pushy attitude.  
The blonde girl wiped her hands on a rag before tossing it to the table beside her, she had been very calm for someone being yelled at by seven teenagers, okay she was probably our age and Jason was the only one yelling but I was still surprised. That guy could get scary.  
"Sir, I am well aware that you are looking for someone. But if it is that urgent you should call the police, otherwise you'll need to leave so we can fix up your van." For a girl who would probably scare away strangers on a street, she had a polite tone.  
"Do you know anywhere we could stay while you fix our van?" Annabeth asked cutting off Jason's argument.  
"Just across the street actually," the girl replied, "It's a bed and breakfast, first floor is set up like a diner just talk to the clerk and tell them that Mickey's is fixing your car."  
No one spoke until we had crossed the street and stood in front of the doors, "Mickey's," Percy started, "just sent us to Mickey's."  
I bit back a chuckle and I heard a few of the others do the same.  
"Are you going to just stand there? You're in the way." I turned to see a tall dark-skinned girl cross her arms. When we didn't immediately get out of her way she sighed grumpily and pushed past us muttering under her breath.  
I raised an eyebrow at the others before grabbing the door and following the stranger in.  
"There's no clerk." Piper pointed out.  
I saw Jason open his mouth but a girl with curly red hair ran up to us before he could speak.  
"Hello, why are ye here?" The girl spoke with a strong Scottish accent and she bounced on the balls of her feet, eyes wide and fiddling with her hands she looked like she had had too much caffeine, she reminded me a bit of Leo.  
"Um," Annabeth started as she came out of shock, the redheads tone hadn't been rude just curious, it was weird. "We were wondering if you had any rooms for us to stay in? The Mickey's across the street has our car an-,"  
"Ooh, you lot." Scotty interrupts with a giggle, "My boss is out, I'll go give 'em a call."

**Leah**

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I entered the nearly empty room. The only people being Erica and Randall who were both leaving.  
"Work," The Filipino boy informs me before Erica hits his shoulder,  
"Leo's down at Mickey's Mechanics on Third Street across from Mickey's Bed and Breakfast, which is also a diner. He and Kat work there, Violet works in the bed and breakfast." The bubbly girl elaborates happily.  
I raise an eyebrow, "There's a diner and a mechanics shop across the street from one another and they share a name?"  
Erica giggles at my incredulous tone and shrugs before skipping out the door, Randall following behind her quickly.

Arriving at Mickey's, the mechanics shop not the diner, I got to the door before realizing that I was about to go into a mechanics shop for no reason but to see Leo. Groaning inwardly I turned on my heel and headed across the street to the other Mickey's. I rolled my eyes when I found a group of teenagers blocking the door.  
"Are you going to just stand there?" I asked crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently, "You're in the way." They didn't seem to be moving so I pushed inside immediately greeted by Violet.  
"Welcome to Mi-," The redhead began before registering who it was, "Oh, hey, Leah. You know Leo works across the street right?" She spoke quickly, bouncing on her toes, something in her eyes flickered and her curious look was replaced with a manic grin, "You turkeyed out! You like him!"  
"What did someone feed you straight sugar or something? God." I muttered pushing past her, "and it's chickened out."  
She linked her arm with mine and I rolled my eyes as she skipped/pulled me to an office, "Either way, you still want to get him in the sack."  
I raised an eyebrow at her choice of words but other then that kept my mouth shut, more or less confirming her statement.  
The door chimed saving me from whatever else Violet had to say as she bounded out of the room, literally bounding, she ran back in quickly, "feel free to explore the building, Leo gets out at eleven and we meet in the diner. There's a bookstore down the block, a gym, some other interesting things."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thalia**

"He isn't here." Nico repeated, rubbing his face.  
"He might be!" Jason snapped.  
He'd been doing that a lot lately but I saw Piper flinch out of the corner of my eye.  
"Where then?" Percy asked from his spot sitting against the wall.  
We had IM'd Chiron once we had a room but we hadn't done much else besides looking at maps.  
"Maybe, he doesn't want us to find him." I suggested with a sigh, quickly holding up my hands to stop anyone from interrupting, "He left of his own accord. If he doesn't want to go back to camp, what are you going to do when you find him?" When I don't get an answer I sigh and stand up, "I'm going out for some air."  
Staying in a small cramped room with two couples wasn't my preference right now. I wasn't exactly surprised when Nico followed me out of the room.  
"I didn't even know him, really." I note after a few minutes.  
I didn't expect a reply but Nico shrugged and answered anyway, "I thought we were friends, or something like that. I mean, Percy has Annabeth, Hazel has Frank, Jason has Piper and you have the Hunters, so I guess we kind of bonded over being the last ones picked."  
"What if I'm right? What if he's mad at us?" I ask, surprising both of us with the genuine concern in my voice.  
"I have no idea." He sighs. "What else could've happened though? Do you think someone could've made him leave?"  
I consider it for a minute before shrugging, "It's not like it's something the Gods haven't done before."  
Standing in the lobby I remember something the girl fixing our car had said about travellers watching themselves.  
"Are you looking for something?" A deep voice caused both Nico and I to turn to see a tall, Filipino guy standing with his arms crossed in the doorway.  
"Um," Nico starts, looking to me for an answer, "we were just, uh,"  
"Needed air?" He guesses, cracking a smile, "Heard you were looking for a friend."  
The second part sounded like a statement but we nodded anyway. He gives us a sympathetic smile before turning his head towards the door. Confused I turn to see what he's looking at, confusion washes over me as the door stays empty for a moment before a car pulls up outside and two young men walk in a young girl skipping up behind them.  
"Randall!" The shorter one greets with a heavy accent that reminds me a bit of the girl who had showed us to our rooms. "Would ye tell this oaf that our wee lassie 'as been just fine without us?"  
The guy who had been standing behind us moves forward to scoop up the small girl as he replies, "Violet's perfectly safe here. She's still alive. We didn't feed her to the wolves or anything. I'm pretty sure she's at the mall with Katie, they should be back later if you want to wait here."  
"Ya have anywhere we could get some shut eye before she gets back?" The shorter one asked.  
The other guy, Randall apparently, raised his eyebrows, "Did you miss the fact that this place serves as a bed and breakfast? Follow me, you can stay in one of the rooms."

Once the four had left Nico and I wandered around for a bit. I noticed a picture by the door and went to look at it, the picture was of a bunch of teenagers, the caption under it read 'Mickey's' teen employees, 2012.' I recognized a few of them, Randall from earlier stood at the side smiling, beside him was a pretty girl with black-hair and round glasses, then a two tall blonde boys and a girl who all looked related, a tanned boy with dark brow hair and dark eyes, the last in the line were two girls with a boy between them. I recognized the girls, the redheaded Scotty and the mechanic shop blonde, they were both grinning even though the boy had his hands in bunny ears over each of their heads.  
It took me a second to register the boy.  
Probably a second more than it should have for me to register who it was.  
Oh my Gods.  
Leo.

**Leo **

"Nope, he's got weird side burns. No one under twenty needs that much hair on their face." Kat stated shaking her head at the male in question.  
"So, you wouldn't love me anymore if I grew a beard?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Sweetie, you'd need to actually be able to grow a beard." Violet put in before leaning over and snatching one of my fries.  
We were sitting on a table, just far enough from the food court that we weren't getting yelled at, watching the people around us. I think we actually started it as looking for monsters but that was months ago and now we just picked people out for each other.  
"What about you, then?" I asked raising an eyebrow at my Scottish friend in question. I turned back to the crowd and pointed at a kid with spiky brown hair and a baggy outfit, "Him?"  
"Leo," Kat said slowly turning to me with laughter in her eyes, "dear, that's a girl."  
"What?" I exclaimed turning back to the brown haired kid, "no way. That's definitely a boy."  
"She's a girl, look." Kat put her hands on the sides of my face as the girl turned around.  
"oh." I reply, much to the amusement of the two girls beside me.  
Violet laughed lightly and Kat just shook her head at me. We paused from our game as Violet's phone went off.  
"Boyfriend." I guessed as Violet stepped away to take the call.  
Kat shook her head, "she isn't dating anyone. I would know. Brother."  
"Nope. They called this morning from a payphone to say they would be in town later but they're not going to call again. Cole."  
"He's a jackass."  
"He's a jackass who might be calling her."  
"Final bets?" Kat asked as Violet headed towards us.  
"Twenty bucks, it's Cole." I state grinning.  
"She got invited to something." Kat guesses before Violet pops back onto the table, "So, who was it?"  
"Cole called to remind me that I was invited to this thing at the lake." Violet answers before adding, "You both lose?"

**Sorry for the wait, again. I'll try to upload another chapter today or tomorrow! Thalia found out! What do you think? I'll be using some of your ideas in the next chapter!**


	9. Well, Hello Creepy

**I couldn't think of anything, so here have some girl talks.**

**Well, hi, creepy.**

**Leah**

"I still don't get it, who are they?" I asked again shaking my head. Kat, Erica, Lennon, Violet and I sat in my room discarded homework around us.  
"Remember when Violet and Leo explained that we're all magical and shit?" Lennon asked sitting in the window with one leg out side. I nod and motion for her to continue, "well, I hope you didn't expect us all to just have woken up one day being able to do this shit. It isn't some superhero thing, we aren't the x-men or the avengers."  
I roll my eyes, "Yeah, I guessed that from your wonderful criminal records."  
"We don't have criminal records," Violet notes absent-mindedly as she fiddled with something that was beginning to resemble a smoke bomb, "we don't have records at all, we're probably all listed as deceased, but I don't think we'd be in there at all. My uncle wipes us from the system every few months. He's very nice."  
"Didn't someone say he was a murderer?" I ask raising an eyebrow at the girl. She sat on the bed with her legs crossed, Kat sat behind her braiding her hair. I wasn't sure weather to be scared of the pair, at the moment, or just laugh. The tips of Kat's fingers glowed and both of them had a look between murderous and worry.  
Erica sat on the floor surrounded by small animals.  
"Violet's strange family aside, I'm trying to explain something to you so shut up and let me finish." Lennon said bringing me back to the topic, I turned in my desk chair so that I could face her, "we're not normal."  
"No shit," I muttered rolling my eyes, getting a glare from Len I held up my hands in mock-innocence and gestured for her to continue.  
"I meant we aren't human, not completely anyway," Ignoring the look I gave her she continues, "we're demigods, half human half god. Back in-"  
"I did learn Greek Mythology, Len. I know the Myths, but isn't that it? They're just myths."  
This time Erica answered, "So are demons and werewolves and vampires." The dorky girl stated, a look of knowing mixing with the ever present awe in her eyes, "so are the Cold Ones and the Shape shifters that protect La Push. The Quileute Legends are just legends, Greek Myths are just myths, demons, monsters, the boogeyman, ghosts, the Loch Ness monster, all just stories, right? None of it's real, yet here we are."  
"How do you-" I started shocked before Kat cut me off finally looking up,  
"Did you really think that those legends wouldn't be on the internet? Erica can feel animals emotions, she can talk to them, she knew something was up with you, will all did, it wasn't that hard to find, connect the legends with Erica insisting that you have a wolf." Kat shrugged trailing off and turning back to messing with Violet's hair.  
Erica had turned back to the fluffy pile around her so Lennon continued, "We can talk about all that other shit later, basically a bunch of gods shagged the wrong people, some mad scientist found out that a bunch of infants had godly blood did some tests experimented a bit, here we are years later same group of mutated demigods." She paused letting me register the new information before continuing, "Mrs. M's husband was one of the scientists he didn't approve once he found out what was actually happening, with the help of a few others she got us out. She sent us back to our families for a few years but eventually found out that monsters were more attracted to us now, she asked around before learning about the Darlings, Ms. Darling's oldest child, Rick, is the oldest of the experiments. Ms. Darling owns a lot of property so she offered this house for us to train in and Mrs. M started tracking us down again. Three of the Hecate experiments were able to put a force field-type thing- around this general area so that no Gods or Monsters are able to track us down."  
"What about vampires or demons? Does the thing protect you from them?"  
"If it did we wouldn't train we'd just sit around all day." Lennon informed me with a roll of her eyes, "that's more complicated anyway."  
"This still doesn't explain who those people are and why you're all freaking out? I mean what you consider freaking out because most people don't make bombs and braid hair when they're scared, but whatever."  
I was met with silence. The others looked at each other, asking anyone but themselves to speak. I waited as the silence stretched.  
Violet sighed and stepped off the bed leaving the room, I looked at the others confused but she came back in quickly handing me two photos. I raised an eyebrow and she perched on my desk to look at them over my shoulder.  
The first showed a tiny girl with long black hair, bright green eyes and a big smile. She stood next to two identical boys, with mischievous grins that reminded me a bit of the look Violet gets in her eyes when she's up to something, and a blonde boy with blue eyes. They all looked seven at the most, they had identical orange shirts and necklaces with clay beads.  
"That's Sarah," Violet tells me quietly, I look over my shoulder but she doesn't move her gaze from the picture, "Will Solace, Travis and Connor Stoll."  
"They went to Camp HalfBlood together," Kat adds quickly noting, "Camp HalfBlood is the only safe place that the Gods know of to send their kids."  
"Sometimes something will come up and a quest will be issued sending demigods to complete a task." Violet takes over again.

**_{Camp Halfblood, Nine years before. 3_****_rd_****_ person}_**

_"Hey, Sarah!"  
Turning Sarah saw her three bestfriends running up to her.  
"Chiron," Travis started,  
"Wants you to go to the Big House." Connor finished.  
She shook her head at the brothers antics and looped her arm through Will's, "Know why?"  
"Nope," Will replied rolling his eyes when his voice cracked causing the girl to laugh, "I heard something about the oracle though."  
"Oooh," Sarah mocked turning to skip backwards facing the boys, "maybes there's a prophecy about me."  
Reaching the steps she took them two at a time quickly telling the boys she would see them later she stepped inside.  
"Chiron?" Sarah asked seeing her half-sister having an animated conversation with the centaur, well Clarisse was animated Chiron was calm.  
"Sarah," Chiron smiled at the young demigoddess, it wasn't strange for demigods to come to camp at young ages as their mortal parent's often found it a hassle to keep them safe, he had never heard the girl's story.  
"I believe the Oracle wishes to speak with you."  
Sarah nodded giving a small smile to the pair before heading to the attic.  
She had always found it creepy up there, most people did, but she made her way to the Oracle anyway, "um," she started not sure what to say, "hey creepy."  
The Oracle came to life at the words, green air spilling from it's mouth, "Sarah Hil, I was expecting you."  
"Well, you are supposed to be all seeing, so?" Sarah trailed off waiting.  
"Walk alone to the land unknown,  
she is not to return, till she knows what she had to learn,  
War's daughter will be saved by a stranger when her life is in danger,  
the debt only to be repaid after two meet death."  
"That makes no sense." Sarah stated shaking her head, but the Oracle had reverted to the corpse like state.  
Sarah left the next day after, no one could makes heads or tails of the prophecy aside from the fact that she had to go by herself. Travis and Connor reassured her that she would be back, her siblings acted like total asses, but that wasn't new. Will walked her to the top of the hill before saying his goodbyes, "Remember to IM us."  
"I will." Sarah gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving._

**_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} _**

"Turns out the Prophecy wasn't all that complicated." Violet sighed.  
"Where is she now?" I asked remembering the fight from my first day and how torn Violet had looked when the boy had mentioned Sarah.  
Violet leaned back against my desk quietly and Kat waved her hand dismissively.  
"Doesn't matter," she stated before hopping off the bed and standing beside my chair to point at the other photo. This one I recognized most of the people in it, Leo, the six from in front of the diner and three I didn't know. "Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico DiAngelo, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Reyna. They were Leo's friends when he went to camp."  
"But he was given a quest?" I guessed looking to the blonde for an answer.  
She nodded then shook her head, "Yes, no, sort of. He was part of the Great Prophecy and he helped defeat this bitch but then it was done."  
"So, why isn't he still at camp?"  
"Because there was another Prophecy, Rachel, the new oracle, was in bunker nine with him and she gave spoke a prophecy. Once the words left her mouth he fell unconscious. He woke up in a corn field, tried to get back to camp, it didn't work he remembered parts of the prophecy found out that he wouldn't be able to go back until he finished whatever he needed to do. A month after he popped up on Mrs. M's radar so she sent Violet and I to get him. Now he's here but so are they," Kat explained quickly, "look, it may be selfish, but we've lost enough people. We just don't want to lose him too."  
I paused before speaking quietly, "you think that if he finds out they're here he's going to go back with them."  
"Yeah."  
The room was quiet for a moment before Erica spoke up, "you did that thing, didn't you? With him? The thing?"  
My head snapped up and Erica was met with the confused looks of everyone in the room.  
"Erica, lass," Violet said, "please explain because that sounded so dirty."  
Blushing Erica did as she was asked, "I read that the wolves of La Push sometimes imprint on people. And for the wolf it's like finding your soul mate so to lose them is the worst possible thing that can happen to a wolf."  
Biting my lip I nod, "Yeah. I imprinted on Leo."

**Some chapter soon will have Leo/Leah fluff. Reviews would probably bring it faster though.**


End file.
